


If It Can Bleed...

by BarGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: Both Salarians and Krogans Can Be Rescued On the Archon’s Flagship Because I Like Both So THERE





	If It Can Bleed...

“The guns are warming up again! Pathfinder! The Salarian prisoners or Drack’s scouts! Choose!”

“Wait, wait, wait. I call bullshit. We _just_ EMPed them. All their electronics should be FRIED. There’s NO WAY they could be warming up again, unless… RAEKA! HOLD ON, REINFORCEMENTS ARE COMING!“ Drack only got half a curse out before Ryder turned to him. “Drack, take the lead. We’re rescuing your scouts.“ “But you just said… RIGHT! THIS WAY!“

Raeka’s mind spun, but the probabilities of survival kept ticking slowly but inevitably downward. “SAM, commence… What was THAT?” Few people have heard the rumble of a Krogan war band, screaming in blood rage, and lived to tell of it. Even fewer have learned from it. The Archon was not one of the latter. He watched helplessly as a tide of armored muscle and fury tore his main guns from their very mountings, like limbs being torn from their sockets, their stored energy hemorrhaging uselessly onto the deck.

From behind cover, the quick-thinking Salarian Pathfinder Raeka darted towards combat supplies that a moment ago, were too far away. For a brief moment, his voice echoed that of the Archon. “How?”

Ryder piped up, “Basic physics, actually. An EMP would have a reduced effect on mostly biological systems.“ Raeka tilted her head, thinking. “But that would mean…“ “Yep. The Kett warship is a genetically modified species, same as everything else. If it’s biological, it can bleed. So I told the Krogans of an old Earth saying, IF IT CAN BLEED…?” The cry came back, “IT CAN DIE!“ Both Pathfinders smiled. “C’mon, let’s rescue your people. NOBODY is getting left behind, today.“

**Epilogue**

The grateful Salarians devoted an entire university to curing the Krogan Genophage. Which came in handy when Command needed soldiers to fight the remaining Archon supporters... Later on, Raeka University rebranded itself as the center of Krogan fertility research, a Krogan Planned Parenthood hospital, and the Krogan LGBTQ+ community.

**Author's Note:**

> Broken record, I don't like the Sophie's Choice that these video games keep giving me, when you CAN save both, assuming you have lore, logic, and badassery on your side.


End file.
